Revelations
by pearly
Summary: Catcher in the Rye. Lillian[17] can't find her way in her life. Confused and longing for something she knows little about, she sets out to find just what she's looking for and in doing so, finds Holden. ON HOLD. rereading the book right now.


Ok, so this is my first fanfic. I read The Catcher in the Rye and loved it so much that I decided I wanted to take a wack at fanfics and here's my lame attempt. I've already written like 3 chapters but this is all I'm posting for now. I have to type everything else up. Anyway I hope you enjoy it. The Catcher in the Rye characters will be integrated later in the story. Not too much later though. Enjoy! Feedback is much appreciated but not required of course. I just want all of you readers to enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Oh…and I don't own any of the characters or anything from The Catcher in the Rye Ect. Blah blah blah.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: The Beginning

I don't even know where to begin. There's not much to tell I guess. It all depends on what you want to know. I mean I'm not that interesting, ya know? I know you probably don't care much about what my family is like or what kind of stuff I'm into so ill skip over all that crap. That kinda stuff's so boring ya know?

I guess when everything began was when I was at Madam Ferris' School for Young Ladies. I believe I began attending that school in September of 1940. I think…It was getting kind of cool outside, the way it does in the beginning of fall in New York. The school's in Manhattan. Seventh Avenue, if I remember correctly. It was a very prestigious and hoity-toity kind of school. Where all the girls have to wear dresses and heels and make-up and they have to have their hair all curled and perfect. I hated it there and didn't last very long. I ended up leaving after the first 2 weeks. Although, I wasn't supposed to...

You see, my father sent me there. I told him I hated the bitches at the school I used to go to, Wippley Finishing School and Academy. Boy was he sore when I said it too; he's a pretty old fashioned kinda guy. You shoulda seen him hit the roof! He demanded I explain myself and I, being a clever girl, told him one of the teachers had said the word to a student. He demanded which one and I told him I couldn't recall. He pulled me outta there faster than you would think possible.

He punished me by forbidding me to go anywhere for the whole Christmas vacation. Of course, I did end up going places anyway. See, my fathers a sucker when it comes to his little girl. He thinks I'm this innocent angel. That cracks me up though. He thinks I'm this naive little princess who knows nothing about guys and girls and cursing and everything. I'm not that innocent if you want the whole of it. Not as innocent as he thinks anyway. I mean I'm no whore or anything. I mean I've necked with guys, sure, but I haven't lost my virginity! If you wanna know the truth, I'm afraid of that sexy stuff I mean. _That's_ the thing that scares me the most. I don't like to talk about it so just drop it so just drop it, ok? Thanks. Sorry, I get a little touchy sometimes but then again, we all do.

Anyway, the other thing my father did to punish me was to pull me out of that Wippley school and stick me in the 8th circle of hell; that would be Madam Ferris' School for Young Ladies. Jeez I hated it there. Anyway, while I was at Madam Ferris', there was this girl I roomed with; Suzie Ross. No one liked her much, including me. She was real snotty. And not that sometimes snotty kind of person; no, she was _always_ snotty. To everyone; unless you were one of her followers and did everything she requested. That was when she was nice to you. Kinda. But, anyway that's who I roomed with and I wasn't too happy about it either. I suppose, that's where my story really begins. I guess.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you have it! The first, rambling chapter. Did you like it? Until next time!

-Pearly


End file.
